The Hunter and The Mage
by Ookamisawa Hikari
Summary: And RPG like world were anything can happen.
1. Profession Test

**TA TATAN TATAN TAN TAN!**

**CONGRATULATIONS FANG! YOUR TEST SCORE **

**HAS TOLD US YOU ARE A HUNTER.**

**ENJOY YOUR NEW PROFESSION!**

'_Not like I could do something about it_' thought fang. She wasn´t complaining, hunter was the job she had wanted from the start. But if she had gotten a different result she would have no option but to suck it up and go with it.

See, the continent were fang lived classified people in different professions according to their aptitudes. That way they made sure to pair up the person with the best profession for him or her. Once you get your test results back a license and starter kit for the profession was given to you. The license was the most important part of it all, for it allows you to buy items and weapons that are exclusive to the profession. It is also required if you want to take on certain jobs.

"Damn! Are you kidding me?" a loud swear came from the booth beside fang´s.

'_Seems a poor fellow got the wrong profession_' fang smirked. Some people simply didn´t had lady luck on their side.

"A mage? Really?" The owner of the voice came out with her results in hand. It was a woman with rose colored hair and piercing blue eyes. When she noticed fang´s eyes were on her she glared "what are you looking at?"

'_That's a mighty glare._' "Calm down sister, I´m not the one cursing my results" fang said defensively. "I just wanted to know what all that racket was for."

"Cht" the pink haired woman just resumed her sulking, scowling at the paper as if the glare alone could change the words written on it.

"You won´t change the result just by glaring at it, you know. Besides it can´t be really that bad, you must have some affinity to the profession or the test wouldn't have said it is the right choice for you."

"Why don´t you mind your own business?" despite the harshness on her tone she did just what fang had suggested and stopped looking at the paper. Walking instead to the mage´s booth so she could receive her license.

Now that the girl´s back was in fang´s line of vision she noticed the gunblade strapped to her waist. 'That is a weird weapon for someone who´s just starting. Only the king´s guard have the means to acquire it.' Her eyes suddenly went wide with realization 'no way!' If her assumptions were right what that woman had planned was a rare goal this days. "Hey!" she called, running to catch up with the newly appointed mage. "My name is fang by the way."

"Lightning" answered the woman with a faraway tone, almost as if she were answering out of habit alone. In her hands was a sturdy looking wooden box that had [_mage profession starter kit] _written on it.

"Well, lightning, I couldn´t help thinking about this after noticing that gunblade you carry." Started fang with nervousness "and if you don´t want to answer is all right I'll understand." Now she was babbling nothing good in anyone's book. But especially on lightning´s it was present as the most exasperating thing you could do while talking to her. Her eyes told fang as much, giving her a look that said _[get on with it! I don´t have your time] _"What I mean to say… Were you, perhaps, planning to become part of the king´s guard?" there it was. Fang had asked the dreaded question. 'I should have thought better this, damn my curiosity, hope she isn´t thinking of hitting me with that staff… or worst the gunblade.'

Lightning´s eyebrows went up. The surprise in her eyes was unmistakable, of all the questions she expected that one wasn´t even on the list. "What makes you think that?" She asked calmly.

"The gunblade" answered fang swiftly "I happen to know it´s a weapon used mostly by the king´s guard so I thought you were probably trying to follow the steps of a friend or a family member."

A lot of minutes went by in complete silence, except for the people around them getting their test results and exchanging them for the license and kit. Lightning´s face was unreadable. Her blue eyes piercing fang with such intensity she felt them look directly at her soul. Just when she was about to apologize for the thoughtlessness of her question, a single word came out of lightning. "Yes." She looked at the weapon strapped to her waist with such tenderness fang shot her mouth close not wanting to interrupt the moment with more questions. "As you deduced, I want to be part of the guard just like my father was once."

'Now I get what all the fuss was about' she thought a bit sad "I´m sorry to hear that, mages aren´t accepted to be part of the guard that's why you were so upset about getting that result."

Lightning smiled "don´t worry, it doesn´t matter anymore, I´ll find my own path. I wish you good luck fang and thank you for your advice." She turned without adding anything more and walked away who knows where.

"Thank you, I hope you find that path soon!"


	2. First Hunt

Fang walked to her own booth, she had lost enough time satisfying her curiosity and now was time to work. When her turn in line came, she gave the lady the paper with her result. In exchange the license and the box containing the starter kit were passed to her.

"Lance or bow?" asked the lady in a very monotonous tone.

"Lance. I have no doubt about it." A wide grin was painted on fang´s face her eyes sparkling with excitement. Sadly the person in front didn´t seem to care much. She just gave Fang the weapon and asked for the next person to come forward not giving her a second glance.

'What a grouch.' Fang took her things and left for a less crowded area where she could inspect them closely without worrying about pickpockets. And that mean going to the inn which, of course, let Fang to have to ask for a cold beer in order to stay. Fang wasn´t going to say no to that. A smirk appeared on her lips it was the perfect moment to pay a visit to her favorite bartender.

"Welcome back Fang. What will you take?" Asked Joe, the old but trusty bartender of the inn.

"Same old Joe, same old. I´ll be sitting on a table today bud." Fang chose the table from one of the farthest corner of the place. And sat facing the doors so she could see whoever went in or out. This was a habit that she had picked from her father and fortunately one she hadn´t needed yet.

Slowly she got each item out of the box. Starting with a brown leathery satchel that looked sturdy enough. _'It will do the job while I get money to buy a better on.'_ Next came out a few potions, a pair of gloves, sandals and finally a blue sari that was just like the ones the women in her clan used to wear in the old days. Before the profession system had been imposed to the continent. Those items, plus the lance and a small purse full of coins made the starter kit.

"Not bad I suppose." Said Fang out loud.

"Not bad indeed, now you just need to take on a job to start earning your living as a hunter." The voice of Joe made her look up just as the bartender was leaving her drink on the table.

"That´s exactly what I´m going to do after I finish my drink. Got any recommendations for me?" fang took a long drink while waiting for her friend to answer.

"I saw an easy one for a first timer like you. Go to the billboard in the central plaza, if you are lucky the request should still be there." Joe smiled somewhat suspiciously after saying this. But Fang didn´t give it much importance thinking it was just Joe trying to mess up with her head.

"What is the request about?" She was almost finish with her beer and wanted all the info she could get before parting.

"I´m not telling you Fangy, you will have to see for yourself." Joe laughed heartily before leaving her to tend some new customers.

"Don´t call me that!" Fang left her empty jug on the table leaving a few coins behind before going out into the street. _'Time to go to the plaza´s billboard.'_ She didn´t say goodbye to Joe, if the job was as easy as the bartender had said she would be back for dinner.

Thankfully for fang the plaza was free of people. Meaning she had the billboard all for herself._ 'Sweet, I won't be fighting for my first job.'_ She leaned to read each request, which were few, four solitary pieces of paper. Considering most of them had been taken earlier that day fang couldn´t complain. _'That´s what I get for been curious.'_ The expression of her face had become grave while thinking this. She was deadpanning herself. Despite it all, she didn´t regret meeting Lightning, if Fang ever found her again they could team up to take on a job.

When she came to the request Joe was talking about she took the paper off and read it out loud:

**Pack of Mu had been bothering traveling merchants around the Forest Deep. **

**Please hunt down and bring proof [Shiny** **Blue Stone]. **

**Cid**

"What!?" Fang frowned for a moment. "That old geezer. Who does he thinks I am?" the paper on her hand had wrinkled a bit with the brief tightening of her hand. She smirked not sure if she should feel offended for being teased by the bartender. Anyone could hunt down a pack of rampant Mu. They were rabbit sized squirrels that posed no challenge for fang. _'My license may be new but I´ve been hunting for years now.' _The request that had been beside the one on her hand caught her attention. She just had noticed how crumpled it was. As if many hands had taken it from the billboard but decided to leave it back after reading what was the request about. Fang took it instantly. If no one else wanted to take on the job, it might be the challenge she was searching for. She read it quickly, smiling after she finished reading the details. "Now this is the perfect job for an experienced hunter."

The job was simple enough, just like the Mu request but with a bigger and meaner monster as game. And it even was in the same area. Fang gave a side glance to the other request in her left hand, mulling over whether she should take it as well. What could she loose? If she was going there anyway, getting rid of the Mu pack first wouldn't take her long. She would be earning extra coin and warming up before going up against the biggest monster. Her mind went back to her father and what he used to say to her. [A job is a job Fang, no matter how easy it may seem. It still give you money.]

"Ah what the hell." Said fang taking her shoulders up. She wouldn´t make it to Joe´s for dinner. But maybe for breakfast if she was quick and parted right now.

She packed her things fast and lightly. Taking with her a blanket, her lance and a small lunch. After coming out of the city she had taken southeast, crossing the newbies training grounds and walking even farther to get near the area called Forest Deep.

"Hope you are not planning to enter the Forest Deep newbie. That´s a dangerous place for you right now."

The voice belonged to an old paladin. His broad sword and heavy guard telling Fang as much. "What makes you think I´m a newbie?" She crossed her arms, taking a step back from the newcomer. She forced herself to be calm, the faster she let the know it all paladin talk, the faster she could be on her way.

"For starters, that´s a lance from the hunter starter kit." He said pointing at Fang´s weapon "besides, it takes newbies at least a week to reach this far into the training grounds. And an extra week training here to have the experience required to survive the Forest Deep." Fang´s left eyebrow went up, relaxing her stance a little. The guy had that smile on his face that people tended to do when about to reveal the last piece of information that would solve the puzzle. "I happen to travel this parts almost every day helping new paladins become better warriors. So I know the faces of those who are about to reach the level for this area. I´m completely sure I have never seen yours in the last two weeks. Not even in the first level area. You most have gotten your license today judging by how shiny your lance looks." He gave Fang a smirk while crossing his arms that make her want to punch him in the face. "Tell me I´m wrong."

"You are wrong." She said dead serious. Her arms uncrossed taking the lance to rest on her shoulder. She watched the paladin´s head move back. The frown on his face was amusing, making her smile. After seeing his reaction she turned back and started walking again without adding anything more. Her eyes were close and her body was completely relaxed, as if she didn´t had a care in the world. She even started to whistle.

"Waa… wai… wait! Aren´t you going to tell me why I'm wrong?"

"Why don´t you figure it out yourself?" asked fang over her shoulder with a fake smile on her face. "You seem to know everything." Just as Fang had wanted, the paladin stayed back thinking about the answer. Determination shining in his eyes. _'He might still be here by the time I make it back. If he asks nicely I may answer him then.'_ She smiled genuinely this time, the old man wasn´t that bad after all.

Fang walked for an hour into the Forest Deep. Only finding a few gremlins that were stupid enough to think she would be an easy prey. _'Maybe I should change my tactic'_ thought Fang after killing the twentieth gremlin that got on her way. _'Leave some traps and come back after taking the big guy.'_ So engrossed was she on her musing that she failed to notice the broken crate in front of her. She fell, hard. Face first onto the ground even getting a bit of that dark forest soil in her mouth. "What the fu#* is a create doing in the middle of nowhere!?" her angry scream could be heard all over the forest. Scaring away a few of their small residents, including the Mu that was sleeping among the bushes not far from Fang right.

"Mu?" the small rodent was confused. What had been responsible for waking it up from its nap?

"Aaaaah!" Fang shouted pointing at the small monster. She didn´t expect the Mu to find her this way. She shook her head trying to get back her composure. The Mu would escape if she didn´t start attacking soon. Sadly her adversary was faster, digging a tunnel it went out of Fang´s reach. But it didn´t scape as Fang thought, just seconds later she found herself surround. The Mu´s angry face was back out of the hole along all the members of its pack. A total of twenty eyes looked at Fang ready to attack. She backed a step surprised at the numbers. A pack this big hadn´t been seen in ages, not since the one that terrorized her village when she was three years old. Later when she was old enough to understand, she had asked her father how to deal with such a large number of enemies at the same time. [You can´t Fang] he had said. [But if you get them to attack one or two at a time it becomes manageable. Run and let them come at you, the fastest ones will attack first. They will get separated quickly from the pack, lining perfectly for you to fight them one at a time.]

"Muuuuu!" they growled in unison giving themselves the courage to attack.

Fang threw a faint attack with her lance then turned quickly running off. "Come for me if you are brave enough!" she taunted.

The Mu followed suit. The fastest ones jumping to attack and leaving their guard wide open. With ease Fang send fast strokes killing each Mu. The items dropped were left on the ground to be collected later. Only five of them remained when a hard looking Mu with one eye growled fiercely changing their formation. Now they surrounded her leaving not a single path for her to flee. Fang smirked _'Not bad for a bunch of rodents, now I see how you became the terror of the traveling merchants'._ The leader may have been somewhat smart but now was too late. She was capable of fighting with five of them at the same time. She moved faster this time, hitting the five before they could even land their dangerous teeth on her. "Too bad for you guys I´m an experienced hunter."

Collecting the items that would sell well was a bit tedious but it was better than letting them rot in the forest. After she was sure she had collected most of them she approached the disappearing body of the leader. Crouching down she inspected the ground. _'Where are you blue stone?' _her hand extended and removed the items in search of the one that would proof she finished the job. A blue gleam grabbed her attention, there in the ground lay the shiny blue stone. She took it, standing up to put it on her waist pouch for safe keeping. Her eyes then moved to the setting sun "Just in time for the night hunt, the big guy shouldn´t take long to come out."

"Roar!" the forest king had awakened.

Fang broke into a run with a wild smile on her face. The exciting part of the job was about to begin. She followed the roars going west from the Mu territory. The king was even deeper than most people tended to go when crossing the area. By the time she finally started to see the monster´s trail the sun had come down completely. Leaving her in almost complete darkness, if she wanted to win she will have to play this fight by ear.

"ROAR!"

'_That sounded nearer than I expected.'_ Fang turned her head around, her movements were quick, frenzied even. Her eyes shot from one point to another in search for a hiding spot. There weren´t any well sized bushes in sight so she settled for climbing the tree nearest to the path. She was just finishing accommodating herself when a harsh rustle of leafs could be heard coming from her left. A very big monster was walking in now, judging by the heavy stomps that could be felt from the vibration of the tree. The think walked slowly needing to advance a few meters before entering Fang´s field of vision. It was an Alpha Behemoth, the Alpha Behemoth asked to be eliminated in the second request Fang took. Talk about a bigger challenge. What was she thinking?

Fang could hear the beast breathing even smell it´s stench. A drop of sweat rolled down her temple. She stopped moving, going so far as to close her eyes and inhale deeply to calm herself. The behemoth´s head turned in Fang´s direction probably picking her smell.

'_Come on beast, just take a few more steps.'_ For her plan to work she needed the monster to be a little more to the right.

His head kept moving up and down sniffing the air. The weird aroma was still interesting to him and it seemed he wanted to follow it to the source. A sudden current of air became Fangs´ savior. It took her smell to the right making the monster follow it just like a dog would follow the slab of meat.

'_One, Two, Three.' _Fang jumped from the tree as silently as possible. She landed on the beast´s back and before he could even turn its head to see what was on top of him she stabbed his neck.

"ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!"

The Behemoth bucked jumping in every direction possible to get fang off. But her lance was firmly attached and she wouldn´t let go of it for dear life. _'Damn behemoth and it´s thick muscle'_ just a little more and she would have been able to sever the spinal cord ending him before any of this happened. Now she will had to wait for the right moment to push her lance deeper. It could easily escalate into a battle of resistance and that was something she wasn´t going to win anytime soon against an Alpha Behemoth. Meanwhile said beast was now running blindly, crashing against every tree trunk, rock and bush that crossed it´s path. Nothing seem to work, Fang stood her ground maintaining herself on top. Finally the behemoth resorted to one last option. It ran, this time avoiding any obstacle jumping over them or going around. Fang didn´t know what to expect but when she saw the short ledge on the distance she could see his intentions. It expected to shove Fang with a bigger jump, maybe even roll during the landing to crush her. She had to kill it before they started to fall. That small fraction of second where the behemoth will remain static before plunging down was the perfect moment for her to push her lance. She greeted her teeth in anticipation the ledge was just four meters away. The behemoth jumped.

"Aaaaagh!" She shouted just as the blade went down. The lifeless body plummeted to the ground the final effort from Fang to maintain herself on top of the monster´s back. Two seconds maybe less had lasted the endeavor from the jump to the landing. And Fang had felt it had lasted more than that. But now she could relax her hold and carefully let herself fall to the side. She laid several minutes on the ground, the behemoth´s body had disappeared and she was still breathing heavily. _'I´m really out of shape' _she mused _'I can hear dad´s voice berating me for being lazy.' _A warm meal and a hot shower sounded divine to Fang right about now. But she would be lucky to get back into the city by sunrise and for that she would have to stand up now and start walking. She watched her lance, it was now on the ground beside the big silver fang left behind by her prey. The red blood of the monster was smeared all over the blade. Another thing to do before walking back. She sighted and with much difficulty stood up. Her hand went to take both lance and item. Saving one inside her pouch and resting the other on top of her shoulder. She was going to kill Joe if he doesn't have a warm breakfast today.

"I knew you would be back before sunrise young lady." This was the first thing to welcome Fang back into the newbies training ground. The old paladin was still where Fang had left him earlier in the afternoon. He had a smug smirk on his face and sat calmly in front a warm fire.

Fang didn´t had the strength to fake a smile so she frowned in annoyance. She let her lance rest on the ground and used it for support, leaning maybe a bit too much on it. "Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Well you carry little much than a blanket and your lance, maybe a lunch in that small satchel of yours." He stoke the fire before continuing his explanation more for dramatic reasons that for the real need to rekindle it. "Then I figured out why you said I was wrong. You are from the Yun clan." His finger pointed at the tattoo on her arm before going to grab his beard. "That made me think you are already an experienced hunter and knowing the only requests that would take you to the Forest Deep were the ones about the Mu pack and the rampant Alpha Behemoth I assumed you planed be quick about it. At first I didn´t know…."

Fang resumed her walking ignoring the old man that was now too deep into his explanation to notice her walk away. She was hungry and tired. Her mind full of warm meals, hot showers and fluffy beds. She had no patience for him right now.

"JOE! Bring me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, I´m starving." She plopped on top her favorite spot in front of the bar. She was exhausted but happy, the feeling of her heavy purse reminding her of a job well done. Not bad for her first day as a licensed hunter.


End file.
